


Giving Orders

by Salmon_I



Category: Exosquad
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You heard the boss, people - frame up!" Takagi shouted out in a manner that he bet would have made Rita Torres proud.</p><p>Just a quick glance at what Kaz Takagi and Shiva's clone might be up to post-series based on the cliff hanger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Orders

"There's a bogey heading for the Pods area." Takagi scowled at the blip on the radar screen.

"One of theirs?" Shiva asked.

"Not made of metal, it isn't. Whoever it is, they're going to get themselves killed."

"Nuts." It remained his favorite human curse word. "We'll have to stop them."

"How? If we send a communication, it will just draw the Pods in."

"We'll shoot them down if we have to. Let's go."

"You heard the boss, people - frame up!" Takagi shouted out in a manner that he bet would have made Rita Torres proud.

As the mixed human and neosapian resistance group hurried to their frames, he wondered once again where Able Squad's members were. Some had retired from the fleet after the Neosapian War had ended. Others had still been active when the alien invaders - not so affectionately referred to as Pods - had arrived to seize control of the war weary inner planets. He had had no contact with the Exo-fleet and couldn't help but worry over where his old squad mates might be. Were they alive? Had they reassembled Able Squad? Did they wonder what had happened to him?

He himself had begun classes at the Exo-Fleet Academy when the attack came. The survivors from the academy had ended up joining forces with the survivors from the Neosapian prison camps. Both sides with great reluctance. A year had made a lot of progress on their attitudes towards each other. It was amazing what a common enemy did for cooperation. If anyone had ever told him a few years back he'd be second in command of an earth resistance force lead by the clone of General Shiva of the Neosapian Order, he'd have asked what they'd been smoking.

If they'd told him he would be precariously close to considering the ornery Neo a friend, he'd have either laughed or punched them. But with the exception of Thrax, who he already considered a friend, Shiva was one of the members of their resistance he was closest to. And the feeling of friendship seemed to be, however rarely displayed, returned. That didn't bother him half so much as it might have once. Marsala had told him years before that his people expressed emotions differently, but did not feel them less.

At the beginning of the invasion most of the humans that their force comprised of had little experience interacting with Neosapian's save for across the barrel of a gun. He had spent years working alongside Marsala. It was as much his ability to interact with Neosapian's without hostility as his skills as a pilot that had landed him as Shiva's second. Marsh had been the one to recommend him to the academy. If he wasn't going to follow orders, he might as well learn to give them. Then he'd have said he was more than up to the task. Now he knew he hadn't been anywhere near ready. Doubted he was still anywhere near ready. Ready or not, though, the task was his. Failing wasn't an option.

"Any of you feel like Hot Shots today?" He asked once they were framed.

"No!" The collective pilots replied as one.

"Good. Hot Shots get pilots killed." He wasn't certain if Butler would have been proud or insulted on his take on his old phrase. Maybe a little of both.

"Groups of three, assemble." Shiva called out. The frames moved into units of three, except for Shiva and him. Thrax was flying reconnaissance. "Maintain radio silence unless attacked. If the ship tries to send out a message, take out their radio. We don't need the Pods to be drawn right to us. Light pulse to the ship. If they don't understand, or do not deviate from their route, bring them down. We'll tow them back to headquarters. Let's go."

The group rose up and flew out of the cave opening.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will write the fic this scene belongs to. The alien invasion season of Exo-Squad we got the cliffhanger for. (Aliens wouldn’t have been my first choice, but it was set up, so…) Kaz was always one of my fav characters. He matured a lot during the series, and when writing this scene my thought was how much farther he probably would mature if the series continued.
> 
> And, yes, I have him leading a Resistance group with Shiva’s clone and Thrax. You can’t tell me that doesn’t sound like an awesome idea.


End file.
